logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gameshowsareforever
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Family Feud! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Digifiend (Talk) 04:30, 2 February 2013 Image centering (Re: Millionaire, Pyramid) Please use , not the gallery code. Thanks. :No need to apologise. As an admin, it's part of my job to enforce the rules, and usually when I have to change image link formatting it's because the uploader used a thumbnail instead of centering, which is something I often have to correct. The image link format is mentioned at Logopedia:Editing guidelines, please read that page. ::You wanted to know how to do the code? See the letter P on a standard QWERTY keyboard? The square brackets are the two keys directly to the right of it. And the | is the button to the left of Z, you need to use the shift key like when typing a capital letter. When editing a page, you can click the Photo link on the right side to upload an image. After uploading, it'll ask if you want it thumbnail or full size (choose full size) and then the code is automatically inserted into the page. You can see screenshots and a description at . It doesn't matter which alignment you select as the dialog only gives left or right options (I wish they'd update that). After the code is added to the page, change the left or right to center and add the image width (usually 300px). Then publish. :::Please use 'center' in the image code rather than 'thumb', as Digifiend has said, use code: -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 18:35, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Center not thumbs, remember. And I deleted the Bullseye page you made, because it already exists. :::::You still don't get it do you? Center, not thumb. And what's with these filenames? Like, '--File-py1.xxx-Center-300px.jpg--.jpg'? The filename can be whatever you like (though it should be meaningful, half of these seem to be random letters and numbers), .xxx in my example code was just a placeholder for the filetype (.jpg, .png or .svg). ::::::He's still not listening to you. I had to change one from right to center (here's the link). VHSGuy2011 (talk) 13:11, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Based on the language used on User talk:Digifiend#Image code, I assume this guy is American. For American keyboards, the | is to the left of the backspace key. You have to hold the shift key as well. If you don't understand what people above talked about, just go to User talk:Pepsi9072#Centering images. The image.xxx over there is an example for a file. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 20:55, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::He's still not listening to us. Check out some of his recent edits. I have to change some of them like this one. VHSGuy2011 (talk) 01:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Still don't understand? Upload the logo. Go to source mode (the source tab next to the visual tab) and there should be something similar to this: ::::::::: 1980 ::::::::: :::::::::Replace right with center, and add |250px to the right of center. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 18:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Different names in different markets Please don't name articles with names like Scud Race/Sega Super GT. In cases where there's multiple names for the same product, use the best known one as the pagename and redirect the other(s). Archie Sonic Where did the Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog logo come from? It doesn't match the logos used on the comics. Skylanders No apostrophe in Skylanders, I think you'll find. Nineoneeight had to move the pages to the correct names. Be more careful in future please. :Don't worry about it. Just check your spelling please before making pages in future, that's all I ask. And also, please sign your posts when commenting on talk pages. Deletion When marking a page for deletion, don't add Category:Candidates for deletion manually. Instead, use , which produces this and automatically adds the category. Lost I've moved the page you made, Lost, to Lost (NBC), to make way for a disambiguation page. As well as the NBC series and it's UK counterpart, there was of course also the seven season long adventure drama on ABC, which I've made a page for at Lost (ABC). Next time you make a new page, please make sure there isn't something more well known with the exact same name. :About the subcategories, suppose you make the Category:Family Feud page, and then put Category:Game shows on the Category:Family Feud page like you would on the Family Feud page. That would make Category:Family Feud a subcategory of Category:Game shows. As it happens, the Family Feud category already exists, but neither the US show nor the UK's Family Fortunes are in the category yet. Too mush You're just adding too many game stuff on this wiki. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 12:01, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Eh? I don't see the problem. Video game logos are legitimate. Move all non main logo images to /other page Hello, if you could move all the gameshow screenshots and non main logo to an /other page to clean up the pages that would be great. If you don't know what I mean then move all the screenshots and gameshow images that are not just a logo from like Family Feud to Family Feud/Other. Thank you~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 18:03, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank, but I'm sorry about moving that weekinights at 7 on 10 logo in Family Feud page I though of moving it to their local page but again I don't really know which station owns that logo or where it's from again I'm sorry about that you can help me if you want to. (Gameshowsareforever (talk) 19:52, October 25, 2014 (UTC)) Queen of the South Article Hello, I have been a user on Logopedia for about three months now. You probably have seen me fixing up articles around Logopedia. Anyway, I was trying to find an image for the title screen for USA Network's Queen of the South. Would you mind helping me out with that since I know that is your forte? All I ask if you agree is if you do not create Queen of the South (TV series), as I have already created a redirect there. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:41, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about the creation of that particular article NewYorkCity101, I didn't realize that. Now of course I'm usually not that good on this and I really don't know how to do it myself. But do you want a link to that or something? Minor Article Adjustments Hello again, the Queen of the South issue last month was eventually taken care of by Bigvoice313, but thank you anyway. Anyway, you probably have seen me do so already but as you continue to add new articles since I am currently in editing mode right now, I may go to your new pages and add some info, hope you don't mind. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:30, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, I just hope I didn't continue to do any damages on this site NewYorkCity101. You're not doing anything wrong. They're just minor fixes, not a big deal. Just trying to help the best I can. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:26, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Again thanks NewYorkCity101, and I really kind of doubt this will happen, but can you get the main title logos for the 2016 Germany versions of Jeopardy! and Glucksrad (Wheel of Fortune) or if their a site that I can't easily access from RTL Plus and the German show 500 - Die Quiz Arena (500 - The Quiz Arena a.k.a. German version of 500 Questions) from RTL Television? I'll see what I can do. For future replies, please reply on my talk page so I am aware when I receive a new message and if you do, please sign your posts so I know who you are. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:07, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Kline Should I edit the Kline and Friends, Inc., Jay Wolpert Enterprises, Metromedia Producers, Ron Greenberg Productions, Carruthers Company, Al Howard Productions, Barry & Enright Productions and Ralph Edwards-Stu Billett Productions pages! --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 12:11, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Am I in trouble Johnny1Wikia? (Gameshowsareforever (talk) 21:21, April 5, 2017 (UTC))